Lovers
by ling-chan-ling
Summary: Just when you think that there wouldn't be anymore of these, here's another series of one-shots focused on Kagome.
1. Adashino

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mushishi, though… there are times where I wish I did.

**Pairing:** Adashino/Kagome

**Summary:** It's a harsh snowstorm. Hopefully someone will come and whisk Adashino-sensei from his boredom and loneliness.

**1st Lover**

* * *

**The Good Doctor**

**

* * *

**

Adashino looked out the window from his house. It was getting worse. He sighed. This year's snow storm was one of the worst ones this year. The damage in the village was already accumulating. He watched as the snow came down in a flurry, visibility was low and, even in his house, he could feel the cold bite at his skin.

He sighed. Dear god… he was so bored, it felt like he was suffocating. Being a prisoner of the weather. This is why he didn't like winter much.

He turned his head from the raging blizzard outside and towards the calendar that hung on the wall of his living room. It was already late December and he hadn't seen Ginko in a while. He took note of this and thought to himself that maybe his friend and specimen supplier would pop up to stay tonight. He smiled at the thought. Despite the sarcastic behaviour and annoying smile of the man in question, he was a good person and a good friend. He always did enjoy his visits. And it would be good entertainment.

Adashino was lost in his train of thought when he heard a faint knock on his door. He snapped to attention and moved from the living room to the entrance of his house. 'Speak of the devil…' thought to himself amusingly. He walked to the door, feeling giddy, now that his silver haired friend had come to rescue him from this torture. As the person behind outside knocked a bit more rapidly, he opened the door, expecting to be greeted by his silver haired friend.

Instead of his silver haired male friend, he found an odd looking woman at his doorstep. The woman at the door looked up at him, her blue eyes staring at him. He took in the features of the strange woman. She had the traditional black hair that all oriental women had, but her eyes were the most amazing shade of dark blue. Her clothes were quite odd to him. She wore a pair of loose black pants that tightened and ended at mid calf and a blue short sleeved shirt and a long black coat over the thin layers she had on. Her large yellow backpack seemed to dwarf her small size. Not the normal attire you would see around here.

After a while of observing the strange woman, she emitted a small sneeze that snapped the doctor out of his daze. Once she got his attention, she opened her mouth and spoke to him. "Excuse me Adashino-sensei, but I was caught in this snow storm and I have no other place to go, do you mind if I bunk here tonight?" Her soft soprano voice flowed through him and something inside of him clicked.

"Ah! Is that you Kagome-chan?" The woman in front of him giggled. He ushered the girl into his house, closing the door from the strong winds.

"And here I thought you forgot about me." The girl, now identified as Kagome, put her enormous backpack down on the ground in the small entrance. Adashino flashed a grin at her. Well, it might not Ginko, but she was just as good. "It's hard to forget somebody as memorable as you Kagome-chan?"

Kagome just laughed. 'I don't know anyone else that isn't affected by mushi at all.' He thought to himself. It was true, the woman that was brushing off that snow off her coat was a mushishi that cannot be affected by the mushi. It was quite amazing when he first heard of her. They had met when she had stumbled into his village, starving, dirty, and broke. Apparently, some petty thieves had robbed her and she was lucky they didn't kill her.

He took the coat that Kagome had shed off and draped it over his arm. "Alright Kagome-chan, I'll show you to your room. Did you eat yet?" asked as he guided the young woman over to her room. "Ah… Well… You know… I'm good." Kagome said, stuttering. Adashino just raised a brow when a low grumbling noise was heard from Kagome's stomach. Heat rose to her cheeks as he started to chuckle. His voice was a low baritone, the kind of voice that made Kagome shiver slightly.

When they arrived at her room, he placed the coat off on the side and pointed at one of the shelves. "The futon is in there, make yourself at home while I make you something to eat." Kagome was about to protest but he had already left the room.

She sighed at her friend, though she couldn't help but have a grin break through. She had missed this village. The people here were very generous when they heard that she was robbed. They all gave some of their crop to her and she was forever thankful to the village, as well as, Adashino, who had healed her from the minor injuries that was afflicted by the crooks. She walked over to where her coat was and put her yellow backpack beside it. She opened the bag and grabbed out a jar. It contained something that looked like a red bead in water. She smiled and pocketed the item.

As she crept out of her room silently, she made her way to the kitchen, where the pleasant smell of food drifted out. When she got to the kitchen door, she could see that had already taken out a bowl and was serving, what seemed to be a stew, to her. She giggled giddily, watching as he jumped a little from the sudden sound of her voice. He turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"Come on, before the food gets cold." Kagome nodded and walked towards him. gave her the bowl filled with warm goodness and their hands brushed. They both felt a small shock go through them but pretended nothing happened. It was then Adashino realized how cold Kagome's hands were.

Seeing as she was holding the bowl with only one hand, made a grab for the other one. He engulfed her slim, petite hand in his larger and calloused ones. Kagome felt her face heat up from the sudden gesture and she looked up at the taller man.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" He gave her a smile. "Keeping you from freezing, that's what." And with that said, he walked towards the living room, with her in tow. He had a lot to ask her, it HAD been a long time since he last saw her.

When the arrived in the room, they noticed the storm had gotten fiercer and the sound of the wind was loud. They both sat down at the low table and Kagome placed her bowl in front of her. She took out the vial from the pocket of her pants and handed it to. "Sensei, I found a rare one." smiled and took the small vial. His interest piquing, he reached into his kimono and took out a small magnifying glass.

'_As expected of Kagome-chan, she found the one I wanted for my collection.'_ Thought happily.

Scrutinizing on the red orb, he gave a few sounds of approval, while Kagome ate away at the stew happily. When stopped examining the orb, he looked at Kagome as she finished the stew. "So, Kagome-chan, how much is it this time?" Seeing his happiness from receiving the specimen, Kagome just smiled. "It's okay sensei, it's on me this time." Adashino's face broke into a huge grin. "Thank you Kagome-chan!!!" He flung himself onto the smaller girl and proceeded to hug the life out of her.

Kagome giggled into to nape of his neck, her breath brushing lightly against his pulse. The doctor felt electricity shoot up his spine. With his face buried into her mass of soft black hair, whispered in her ear. "I've missed you." Kagome sighed and nuzzled herself into his neck.. "Me too sensei."

They stayed in that position for a minute before Kagome started to move back. As she leaned away from, he found that his arms were still held tightly in place. Perplexed, she gave a firm poke to the good doctor's shoulder. "Sensei, are you going to let go anytime soon?" She asked in a playful tone. She was answered with silence. Kagome was worried by the silence and looked up, only to find that he was looking at her with dark, smouldering eyes.

"Sensei?" Kagome said quietly. Lifting one arm, while keeper his other arm locked at her waist, he brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. "You're very beautiful Kagome."

Kagome felt the heat rise to her face. This has never happened before. Most of the time, Adashino was a quiet gentleman. Running his free hand through her hair, grabbed the back of her head gently and closed the distance until their lips were a breath away from each other.

"I really missed you Kagome."

And with that, slammed his lips onto Kagome's soft ones. Kagome had no time to protest, nor the time to breathe. She was surprised by the kiss. It was passionate, she felt the want in him. It was quite mind blowing for her. As deepened the kiss, he was delighted that Kagome responded to him. His tongue darted out and gently asked probed Kagome's closed lips a little. Accepting the invitation, Kagome timidly opened up a little, only to have him invade and explore her mouth. She could feel herself melting into a pile of heated goo.

The doctor was leaning his weight slightly on her and Kagome quickly found her arms not being able to support them both and they ended up on the floor, her back on the floor while he propped himself up with his hand and knees, still in the moment of the passionate kiss.

As much as didn't want this to end, he knew that Kagome needed to catch her breath. slowly moved away from her. When looked down at her, he felt raw passion coarse through his veins. There she was, lying underneath him, breathing heavily, with dishevelled hair and a red heated face. She looked at him with glazed over eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He had just molested her on impulse. He felt quite terrible right now. He looked down at the small woman and opened his mouth to apologize, only to find her grabbing his kimono for support and having her passion hungry lips over his own. She broke the kiss and whispered words of love to him, which caused him to double his passion as he ravished her.

Right now, it didn't matter to Kagome or Adashino that there was a raging snow storm outside, or that the house was cold, or even the sound of the wind, banging at the door and calling their name. Right now, they both felt the liquid fire run through their veins as they went deeper into their passion. Right now, they both felt the warmth of each other, and that was all that they really needed.

* * *

*~*~ OMAKE ~*~*

* * *

As the wind whizzed past him and the biting cold froze him slowly, Ginko continuously pounded at the door of his 'good friend', Abashing house. He could see that there were lights on but no matter how much he pounded and shouted his 'friends' name, no one came to the door. There was nothing to comfort him but the frost and the wind. He felt tears weld up in his eyes as he continued to pound the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahahaha… I'm sorry to do that to you Ginko, I still love you. Well, that's the first of this little oneshot series. I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who haven't read or watched 'Mushishi' before, I hope you do, it's very interesting.**


	2. Sougo Okita

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gintama. Don't pester me about it, I'm sad enough as it is.

**Pairing:** Sougo Okita/Higurashi Kagome

**Summary:** The birth of a legendary Sadist. It's a scary sight.

**2nd Lover**

* * *

**Sadist**

**

* * *

**

God… First it was that mayo-freak, now it was this little girl.

Okita Sougo just pouted as everyone swarmed around said little girl. Apparently this was Kondo's baby cousin, same age as him. He hated her. There she was, BARGING into his territory, (Actually, Kondo came into the dojo with her on his shoulders, but that's not the point!) just TAKING all the attention. His sister was currently fussing over how 'cute' she was.

What an act. His cuteness was on a whole new calibre from her.

Sure, she had a cute baby face with large doe blue eyes. Her soft black hair was tied into a set of pigtails, but he was cute too! He crossed his arms as Kondo picked up the small girl and gave her a small kiss on the nose while his sister patted her head, saying that she was a good girl. His hatred for the girl intensified when Hijikata, that Mayo bastard, started to take a liking to the girl. If that mayonnaise bastard liked anything else besides mayonnaise and his sister, it had to be bad.

He was greatly relieved when Kondo announced that it was time to start training for the day. He smiled when all the males started for the training ground. He saw that Kondo was coming towards him and he straightened his posture. "Sougo, I need you to sit out of training for today." The young boy's eyes widened. Kondo clapped his hands together and looked at Okita with a pleading look in his eyes. "I need you to show Kagome-chan around for the day. There isn't anyone around the same age group besides you. Just for today!" Okita's jaws dropped, not ONLY did she have to be within five meters from him, but he actually had to INTERACT with her?!? This was an outrage!

"B-b-b-b-" He was left hanging as Kondo gave him a quick thank you and ran off to train his men. A scowl marred his face as he turned to see his sister talking with the little witch. How can his kind sister talk with such an attention whore?!? It was crazy. He couldn't understand it.

His sister had spotted him and waved him over towards them. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hakama and sluggishly walked towards them. When he stopped in front of his sister and the girl, he looked as she brightly smiled at him. Disgusting.

"Ne, Sou-chan, would you please show Kagome around the dojo?" Sougo pouted, he looked down at the floor, not wanting to say yes but also not wanting to make his sister unhappy. After a moment of silence, Okita nodded his head.

Mitsuba smiled gently at her little brother. He was just so adorable. She smoothed out his hair affectionately and thanked him. "Be nice to her okay?" Okita nodded and Mitsuba walked towards the main compound to do her daily cleaning.

Okita finally turned around and looked at the girl. She was very small, even for their age. Her bright blue eyes stared at him nervously through thick lashes. Her small mouth was curved slightly down, due to the uncomfortable vibes she was getting from the boy in front of her. Her small hands fisted a bit of her light blue kimono.

After a few moments of observing the girl closely, Okita had decided to ignore her entirely and started to head for the dojo. It wasn't long before he heard the light sounds of the wooden sandals she was wearing hit at the rocked path he was walking on, get closer to him.

Once she caught up to him, she gave him a frown. "That was mean! How could you leave me behind?" Her voice was irritated and he smirked at the sound. He decided to ignore her, which fuelled her anger slightly. "You know, it's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you! Hey!!! Hello!!!" The small girl started to wave her arm in front of the walking boy

After a few minutes of the waving, Okita began to get irritated and stopped his walk to the training ground. Kagome just stopped with him, her arm still in front of his face. He gave an annoyed grunt and pushed her hand out of his line of vision. "Stop that you annoying girl." He said, mustering the hardest glare he could make towards her. She humphed. "So, you're finally talking to me? And here I thought you were all high and mighty." He gave her a look of annoyance. "Stupid girl." Kagome bristled at the name. "I have a name you know! It's Kagome! Higurashi Kagome! It's not that hard to say."

Sougo's smirk deepened, amused that she was so responsive to his putdowns. She was so fiery. He wanted to put out that fire. He turned to her. "Call me 'Sougo-sama'." Kagome blinked at the light haired boys' words. "What? But I don't want to call you that Okita-kun." The small girl said, not finding any reason to give him such respect after just meeting him. Sougo frowned. He didn't like her using his name. "Yes, that what most people call me, but ugly people like you don't have the right to use it. Call me Sougo-sama." Kagome felt her anger increase. "No way! I'd never call you that! Who do you think you are?!?" Sougo smirked. She was fun to rile up.

"You're nothing, that's what. Don't think that my sister and Kondo like you, they're just putting up an act." The young boy said cruelly. Kagome didn't want to believe it but was slightly insecure. Tears started to form in her eyes. "No they don't! Kondo-nii and Mitsuba-chan like me!" Okita gave her an indifferent look. "As if." And with that, he pushed the girl to the ground.

She landed with a thud and scrapped her elbow in the process. The tears that were threatening to spill had finally started to flow down her red face. She looked up at the cruel boy as she cried. He looked down at her with a smile. Not a kind smile, but a sadistic smile.

Okita looked down at the girl, her face was now what he thought cute. Her hair was in a bit of a mess, her kimono dirty and slightly ripped. She looked up at him, fat tears tumbling down from her blurry blue eyes. Her cheeks were red from crying and her small, bleeding hands were wiping the endless river of tears. She was so cute right now.

He reached his hands down and tugged at one of her pigtails. Pulling up slightly, the girl winced, the pain wasn't a lot but it was still there. Her tormentor looked down at her. "If you ask nicely, I'll let you get up." Kagome looked at the ground, tears still falling. "Let me up Sougo-san." The boy scowled and pulled her hair harder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "That's not very polite. Beg me." Kagome looked up at the bigger boy and said through sniffles. "Please let me up Sougo-san." Okita just looked to the side. "What did I tell you to call me?" Kagome looked up, her face set into a stubborn frown.

"I don't want to call you that!" Okita frowned, letting go of the girls' pigtail. Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she started to get up. Her relief was short-lived as Okita pushed the girl back down onto the ground. When she was down he proceeded to sit on her stomach, effectively stopping any of movements to get up. The girl on the ground started to get frustrated, the cruel and confusing boy looked at her, as if waiting.

She felt a tick mark develop on her head as she started to struggle madly against the stronger boy. She kicked her legs repeatedly but to no avail. The boy just sat there, looking at her. Her small fists pounded on his hakama-clad legs but he just looked at her with indifference.

When she finally realized that she wouldn't be able to get up, she started to cry again. Her hands ceased to hit him and went up to her face, wiping away the tears stubbornly. She felt so helpless, so dominated, and more importantly, so humiliated. She had never felt this way before.

Okita just smiled, seeing the girls defeated face as she started to cry again. Her look of helplessness was something that he found to be addicting. It was so innocent. He looked down at the girl as she mumbled something.

"What was that Kagome-chan? I didn't hear." He smirked. Oh, he could hear her fine. He just wanted her to say it louder. It pleased him.

Kagome refused to look at the young boy when he asked her to repeat what she said. She just looked to the side, tears still trailing down her face. "Please let me up, Sougo-sama." She said more clearly and loudly this time. She could already feel the smug grin on his face. "Good" was all she heard the other boy say.

She felt her arm being removed from her face. When she opened her eyes, he could see the boy lean down and look at her. He took one hand up and she flinched when it came closer to her face, which seemed to slightly please him. He gently scooped up a tear with his finger and put it to his mouth. After tasting it, he smiled at her. "It's sweet." He got off of her and gently helped her onto her feet. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Sougo asked, his face smirking and dark.

Kagome looked at him and nodded. She didn't know what to think right now. She was scared of him but when he touched her face, he seemed so gentle. He placed a hand on her head. "Well? Say something." She looked at him through her dark lashes, eyes red and slightly swollen. "Hai, Sougo-sama." He gave her a big grin and patted her head. "Good girl."

* * *

Omake

* * *

Kondo didn't know what to think. After practice, Sougo came into the training grounds with Kagome-chan, but she wasn't herself. She did anything the young samurai said, even when he was calling her mean names. Not only that, but she was calling him Sougo-sama! When Sougo pinched her cheeks in a harsh way, she did nothing but blush and call him Sougo-sama.

He looked confusingly at the young pair before it dawned on him. He stumbled backwards in horror. 'W-what has he done?!? He turned my baby cousin into a masochist! That damn sadist bastard!' At the revelation, Kondo proceeded to sob madly and inform everyone in the dojo of this news by screaming it at the top of his lungs while running around in circles.

* * *

Omake of Omake

* * *

It was pitch dark through the hallways of the Shinsengumi dorm rooms. He had awoken to go to the washroom. As he walked through the hallways, he passed by Okita's room. He heard a moan and stopped dead in his tracks. It had sounded an awful lot like Kagome-chan, who had come to visit them. "Mmm… Hit me harder Sougo-sama." The cigarette in Hijikata's mouth felt to the ground when he heard that. He promptly turned around and headed back to his room right after he heard the sound of a light smack, not caring if he wet the bed. The sound of skin to skin contact rang through his ears for the whole night, robbing him of his sleep and quite possible, his remaining sanity.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you go. I really needed to do something for **_**Gintama**_** because it really is my favourite anime and manga. For those who haven't read it before, it's HILARIOUS and I would highly recommend it. I hope you liked this little S&M play of Sougo and Kagome. I'm sorry you had to hear that Hijikata. Please be kind and review. I like ego boosts.**


End file.
